Talk:Monster Jam World Finals 19
This page isn't needed yet. Atleast make it after the World FinalsElPerrro (talk) 00:02, March 21, 2017 (UTC)El Perrro I just wanted to add it, to show the dates for next year's shows. Combatbot2015 (talk) 00:06, March 21, 2017 (UTC) The decision to completly get rid of double down day and to do it in combination with the friday pit party and show is the most idiodic idea in history! no only that but the tickets are the same price as the three day format for only a two day format. This will probably be the worst world finals in history! Mythman96 I beg to differ, this is actually a great idea. YGS and racing are a LOT shorter than freestyle, so I never really understood what the point was of the YGS being its own night (at least under the two day main event format). Also, that is actually a great advantage for those coming in from anywhere other than Las Vegas. One less night in a hotel. And who cares if its the same price? Its the exact same amount of show, just with the YGS on Friday afternoon instead of Thursday night. Thelennyleggoshow. Good point on the hotel thing, one less night my dad and I would have to pay for, I just don't get why it was changed after the dates were already announced three months before. I just hope they don't do only the top so many get to race, because that would completly negate the purpose of the multi day format. Mythman Who all is heading out to Vegas this year? Already got my Double Down Package. Mythamn My current schedule is Albany, Hampton, Newark, Wilkes Barre, potential Worcester, Allentown, And Philadelphia! (we got our stadium show back). Mythman Who out of us is heading out to this Vegas this year? I already got double down tickets. Mythman Im returnin' again ToonRaiderStudios (talk) I know it's still early but anyone want to make predictions as to line ups for ygs and wf competitors?Bringbackcrushcars (talk) 16:22, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Heres my current thoughts. Main Field Grave Digger 27: Charlie Pauken Grave Digger 35: Adam Anderson Grave Digger 32: Tyler Menninga Son-Uva Digger: Ryan Anderson Max-D 8: Tom Meents Max-D: Colton Eichelberger FS1 Cleatus: Marc McDonald Mutant: Todd LeDuc Whiplash: Brianna Mahon Scooby-Doo: Linsey Read or Steven Sims Megalodon: Justin Sipes or Alex Blackwell Zombie: Bari Musawwir Soldier Fortune: Chad Fortune Northern Nightmare: Cam McQueen Earth Shaker: Tristan England MM Dalmatian: Candice Jolly El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny Avenger: Jim Koehler Bounty Hunter: Jim Creten Team Hot Wheels: Scott Buetow Colt Stephens: Brodozer or Zombie Neil Elliot: Max-D or Monster Mutt Showdown Stinger Unleashed: Zane Rettew Grave Digger 34: Krysten Anderson Black Ops: Tony Ochs El Toro Loco: Kayla Blood El Toro Loco: Armando Castro Obsessed: Eric Swanson Jester: Matt Pagliarulo Blue Thunder: Matt Cody Dalmatian: Cynthia Gauthier Pirate's Curse: Camden Murphy Cory Rummell: Pirate's Curse or Rage Wonder Woman: Collete Davis Zombie: Ami Houde --Mythman96 (talk) 23:35, February 19, 2018 (UTC) My Field Main Competitors 1.Son-Uva Digger - Ryan Anderson 2.Grave Digger - Adam Anderson 3.Grave Digger - Charlie Pauken 4.Grave Digger - Morgan Kane 5.Grave Digger - Tyler Menninga 6.Max-D - Tom Meents 7.Max-D/Monster Mutt - Neil Eliot 8.Max-D - Colt Eichelberger 9.Mutant - Todd LeDuc 10.Monster Energy - Coty Saucier 11.Zombie - Bari Musawwir 12.Megalodon - Justin Sipes 13.El Toro Loco - Chuck Werner 14.Brodozer/Zombie - Colt Stephens 15.Dragon - Jon Zimmer 16.FS1 Cleatus - Marc McDonald 17.Lucas Oil Crusader - Lindsey Weenk 18.Mad Scientist - Lee O'Donnel 19.Team Hot Wheels Firestorm - Scott Buetow 20.Gas Monkey Garage - BJ Johnson 21.Whiplash - Brianna Mahon 22.Soldier Fortune - Chad Fortune 23.Mohawk Warrior - Bryce Kenny 24.Northern Nightmare - Cam McQueen 25.Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Candace Jolly 26.Earth Shaker - Tristan England 27.Avenger - Jim Koehler 28.Bounty Hunter - Jimmy Creten 29.Overkill Evolution - Mike Vaters II 30.Wild Flower - Rosalee Ramer 31.The Black Pearl - Cole Venard Young Guns Shootout Competitors 1.Max-D - Jared Eichelberger 2.Grave Digger - Brandon Vinson 3.Grave Digger - Krysten Anderson 4.El Toro Loco - Kayla Blood 5.El Toro Loco - Armando Castro 6.Pirate's Curse - Camden Murphy 7.Monster Mutt Dalmatian - Cynthia Gauthier 8.Zombie - Ami Houde 9.Alien Invasion - Benard Lyght 10.Scooby-Doo - Linsey Read 11.Wonder Woman - Collete Davis 12.Soldier Fortune Black Ops - Tony Ochs 13.Pirate's Curse/Rage - Cory Rummel 14.Jester - Matt Pagliarulo 15.Blue Thunder - Matt Cody 16.Obsessed - Eric Swanson --JoshWizz123 (talk) 00:32, February 20, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Ok so here are my predictions for the main show. Regardless of the points series, Adam Anderson Grave Digger #35 Morgan Kane Grave Digger #34 Neil Elliott Max D#9 Tom Meents Max D#8, Marc McDonald FS1 Becky Mcdonnough EL Toro Loco. Mikey Vaters Overkill Evolution Jimmy Creten Bounty hunter Todd Leduc monster energy/mutant Coty Saucier Monster Energy/Mutant Tristan England Earth Shaker Jon Zimmer Dragon Colt Stevens zombie Jim Koehler avenger Cam McQueen northern nightmare Brianna mahon whiplash Bryce Kenny Mohawk warrior Chad fortune soldier fortune Scott Buteow hot wheels Candice jolly mm Dalmatian Ryan Anderson son uva digger Lee o`Donnell vp mad scientist Cole venard black pearl Linsey Weenk Lucas oil crusader BJ Johnson Gas Monkey Garage Charlie Pauken Grave Digger #27 Double Down Showdown Brandon Vinson Grave Digger#31 Krysten Anderson Grave Digger #34 Zane Rattew Stinger Unleashed Matt Pagliarullo jester Matt cody blue thunder Camden Murphy pirates curse Linsey reed Scooby doo Eric Swanson Obsessed Shane England Big kahuna Ryan Disharoon Siagon Shaker JR McNeil xtermagator Mat Dishman Ramunation Kevin Crocker Monster Mutt Bernard Lyght alien invasion Armando Castro El Toro Loco Kayla Blood El Toro Loco I really, really want Rammunition to get a spot in the WFs or the Young Guns Shootout. Mat Dishman got two racing event wins so far. But then again, Mat is a veteran so I'm not sure if he can fit in the Young Guns Shootout. My predictions for the YGS: Bountry Hunter (Austin Minton) Over Bored Jester Zombie (Travis Mowery) Pirate's Curse (Cory Rummell) El Toro Loco (Bryan Wright) Stinger Monster Mutt (Kevin Crocker) Scooby Doo (Lindsey Read) El Toro Loco (Armando Castro) Pirate's Curse (Camden Murphy) Max-D (Jared Eichelberger) Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Cynthia Gautier) El Toro Loco (Mark List) Zombie (Ami Houde) Grave Digger (Krysten Anderson) -CarBitGTSaxen So,, no soldier fortune In the field this year. Also the last spot is going to be filled with a previous champion, Pablo huffaker or Cam McQueen. If Pablo gets in, that means there are at least 5 grave diggers in the field and no northern nightmare. Going to be interesting who gets the final spot. I'm actually liking this line-up. I was hoping for Colt Stephens, but stuff happens. I like the chance for other drivers to get a shot a title, I'm not in the same boat as those who are ranting about Pablo Huffaker and Chuck Werner. Freestyle is gonna be crazy this year. Mythman Probably because of Brodozer not being completed and I believe that the truck will debut at Vegas. Combatbot2015 (talk) 01:54, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Let's start as to the trucks that who you think will have a chance of winning a championship title at this year's World Finals My bets: Young Guns Max-D - Jared Eichelberger Grave Digger - Brandon Vinson Pirate's Curse - Camden Murphy El Toro Loco - Mark List Racing Mad Scientist - Lee O'Donnel Mutant - Coty Saucier Dragon - Jon Zimmer Son-Uva Digger - Ryan Anderson Lucas Oil Crusader - Linsey Weenk Gas Monkey Garage - BJ Johnson Freestyle Son-Uva Digger - Ryan Anderson Max-D - Neil Elliott Grave Digger - Charlie Pauken Avenger - Jim Koehler Mutant - Todd LeDuc Team Hot Wheels Firestorm - Scott Buetow JoshWizz123 (talk) 21:04, March 21, 2018 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Here's who I would like to see win: Double Down Showdown Bounty Hunter Jester Monster Mutt Rottweiler Pirate's Curse (Rummell) Wonder Woman Soldier Fortune Black Ops Racing Grave Digger (Kane) Earth Shaker Northern Nightmare Megalodon Mutant Super Soda (Leduc) Great Clips Mohawk Warrior Freestyle The Black Pearl Wild Flower Whiplash Scooby Doo Avenger Gas Monkey Garage Whos heading to Vegas. I leave tonight. Mythman Dont tell me it's all the parade trucks they got. It aint a lot... CarBitGTSaxen (talk) 16:38, March 23, 2018 (UTC)CarBitGTSaxen Ok, this encore was awful. I was watching the encore on Monster Jam's site, and I can tell you, A LOT of people hated it, myself included. I loved Black Max-D but that encore was failed. No one was cheering much. CarBitGTSaxen (talk) 04:33, March 24, 2018 (UTC)CarBitGTSaxen I'm still looking to see what other pit party trucks are there. Please add any that are not listed yet. Combatbot2015 (talk) 04:35, March 24, 2018 (UTC) There was a Double Down Showdown encore before racing starts? Combatbot2015 (talk) 04:41, March 24, 2018 (UTC) There was not a Showdown encore this year. I personally was going crazy during the Max-D encore. And I was there in person. Mythman Does the Overkill Evolution truck broke last night? Because he didn't make it to racing. Hopefully he will return to freestyle. Combatbot2015 (talk) 22:39, March 24, 2018 (UTC)